


A New Perfume

by JJFlap2



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluffy things, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: Johnny discovers frilly knickers and perfumes
Relationships: Hallam Holland/George Duke of Kent, Johnny Proude - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

The Duke of Kent finished the last of his cocktail, still glowing from their intense encounter upstairs, as Hallam quickly mixed up a new batch.  
"I've had a curious discovery this morning.." he poured two more fresh glasses. "... concerning my footman!"  
"Oh? I say, are you referring to the young man who won the boxing match a month or so ago?" George's expression of interest amused his friend. " Very athletic looking chap too, as I recall."  
He accepted the fresh beverage from Hallam, who sat down gently across from him. There was something about Sir Hallam's unflinching demeanor that The Duke loved rattling, but this time there was a thin tight smile on his friends face he couldn't quite understand.  
" Well, old boy, what has your footman done ?"  
Hallam paused, a hint of amusement on his lips.  
" I'm quite certain he was wearing perfume. Of which I recognize as my wife's!"  
Hallam watched as the Dukes eyes grew wide with intense interest.  
" Oh, I say, that's rather a surprise. How did you discover that?"  
Hallam rang for Pritchard. " I noticed when he brought me this mornings paper...the boy must have thought it was shaving cologne."  
George was having none of it. " No, I don't believe that was the reason, but I hope to find out!" He gave his friend a mischievous look, which put Hallam on edge.  
They were interrupted by the footman's entrance. " Sir?" Johnny enquired.  
" Some ice, for cocktails, and something on a tray, perhaps sandwiches, Johnny.." his master instructed, watching The Duke explore something nearby..  
" Yes sir...will The Duke be dining at Eaton Place this evening?"  
George answered before Hallam could. " Yes, I shall, thank you."  
" Yes sir " Johnny responded, but as he turned to leave the room, he felt The Duke's hand softly on his shoulder.  
" Just a moment....is that some new cologne?"  
" Sir..." Hallam began to speak, but the Duke turned towards Johnny, sniffing again.  
" I don't think-" but George had closed in , and gently inhaled the scent very close to the young footman's neck and ear, from beside him. The sensation was not unpleasant, and goosebumps rose as he felt the warm puffs of air, mingling with the scent of cocktails.  
" My goodness...I believe that's ...Mitsouko..."  
The Duke inched closed to that very soft spot below Johnny's ear, to that soft fuzzy spot on his neck, which somehow seemed to be connected to his manhood, just now beginning to feel gently too confined in his livery. Suddenly the Dukes lips softly fluttered against that spot, and the footman squirmed involuntarily.  
" Isn't..?.." George turned to face George, still calmly sipping his martini. ".... isn't that what you're wife enjoys? ... Mitsouko? Or was it Shalimar?"  
Hallem could just nearly see amusement in his friends eyes, and lips. In contrast, he plainly observed confused pleasure and embarrassment in his footman's expression.  
" She has begun using Mitsouko, and yes, she no longer enjoys Shalimar, Sir. I suppose my next question is why would one smell that on my footman..." He approached Johnny, who was beginning to feel nervous  
" I require a jug of hot water, a small bath flannel, some soap, and a few large towels..." The Duke interrupted, looking at Johnny. " ...And a basin ...you will return with that at once!" George caught Hallam's glance quickly, as Johnny looked questioningly at his master.  
Hallam began to understand.  
" Do as you're told, Johnny. "  
" Yes , sir. "


	2. Johnny cums clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke helps Johnny wash up

Some moments later, Johnny was standing before the Duke , as he leaned very close and sniffed the young footmans neck, gently nuzzling it.  
"Why do you smell so ....so....sweet? Are you stealing Your Ladyships perfume? "  
He stepped a pace or two back from Johnny, who stood before the Duke bare from the waist up.  
" I say, you've got quite a nice form there for a lad your age. No surprise you did so well in the boxing ring," he spoke admiringly, walking around behind Johnny.  
"So tell me , old man, why you seem to be....well...excited? that's quite...how would i say...a Truncheon you have there!"  
His hand gently caressed the stiffening bulge in the footman's breeches.

" There's no doubt, Sir Hallam , this is definitely a woman's perfume. And I believe this young man is getting somewhat excited!" He added, gently caressing the swollen bulge in the nervous footman's breeches. " No need to be afraid, old boy.." the Duke grinned sideways at Johnny, adding a firmer squeeze. Johnny couldn't resist reacting to the pleasure , but recoiled anyway. " Clean the scent off , that's a good lad", he softly added. Johnny lathered the cloth, and began , but stopped when he caught the grim expression of his master.

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I'll have to discharge you. I cannot tolerate a servant who steals from my wife".  
George watched as Johnny's expression began to crumble, his eyes brimming.

" Please, no sir, I'll get sent back to Borstal, and end up in the streets, please sir!" Hallem glanced at the Duke, silently asking for some help, as his footman blubbered in front of them, begging for mercy. 

George was still distracted by the young footman's muscular shoulders and strong arms. What a pity to let this go to waste, he thought, and then an inspiration came. " I don't think this is serious enough to sack the poor fellow, Hallam...I'm sure there are other ways of dealing with theft. Johnny, I think your Master will agree to that, and keep you in your situation....now stop sniveling..." he gently lifted Johnny's face to his own. " finish cleaning yourself up, and wait here, while i discuss this with Sir Hallam." 

Hiccuping through his tears, it was all Johnny could do to respond with " Yes Sir " 

" Sir, Im not sure what we could consider proper punishment. And my wife will be returning soon, so ..." 

" The boy must realize the consequences of his actions, old fellow, and this wont take long." the Duke explained, disappearing into the bathroom, and returning with a length of something in his hands.

"Your razor leather?" 

"Exactly-he must be punished, and its your duty, as his employer, his master, to give it !" Hallam recognized an excited gleam in his friends eyes, as he understood the role he had to play in this. 

"So, do we administer this with him standing, or bending over?" he slowly wondered. 

"Oh no, I believe the impact will be remembered best by having him across your knee. I shall watch of course, adding to the lads humiliation. Leaves the greatest impact, i would imagine, or hope. " 

" How much force should I apply?" Hallam wasn't for corporal punishment, something he personally experienced at boarding school when he was much younger. But in this situation, and with his friend watching, the tone seemed different, something more exciting. 

" I say approach it with firmness, as that clarifies your position over him, and the threat of it happening again will be worse!" George suggested. "In the meantime, we will enjoy the firm beauty of your naked footman!" he finished with delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Grateful for the few moments alone in this attic room , Johnny stripped down and surveyed the damage.  
Grateful that his master had taken care to confine the target to specific areas of his painfully red bottom, it was humiliating to lay across Hallem's knees .  
Even worse was the threat of more spanking if Johnny yelped out in pain. The Young footman was unsure of how to make the redness, let alone the horrible pain go away , which intensified just by touching the effected areas. Embarrassed, and ashamed, tears began to wet his cheeks, when Spargo, suddenly entered their room.  
"Blimey !"  
Johnny froze a moment, seeing his bare reflection in the mirror behind him, along with the chauffeur's astonished expression.  
" What the bloody hell happened to you?"  
" Is nothing, really... Eunice was done washing the steps and I fell down , is all....!"  
" It don't look all like that, is it ? Are you crying cause you fell n hurt your ....little bum? " The chauffeur paused wanting to add the word soft but decided against it. He could not help from admiring the firm roundness of both muscular cheeks, the red marks intriguing him. " Ats not a bruise...not like ya fell..." He closed the door softly, walking towards him. With all the training they did together, he quickly learned how tough the young footman was." Let's have a look..?" He asked softly.  
" No, I.....it's not like I'm batty fanged..." Johnny was struggling with his breeches, and shirt. " I said I fell was all, so leave me be...!" It was easy to feel angry right now, so he won't suspect, he thought later, forgetting his tearstained face...


End file.
